1. Field of the invention
The field of the invention relates to cap organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cap and mask organization wherein the same provides selective securement of an overlying sheet to effect an operative relationship between individual and a sporting event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Expressions of team enthusiasm during various sporting events are of increasing popularity in contemporary society. In an effort to visually illustrate individual enthusiasm in association with a sporting event, various modes of expression are utilized such as banners, placards and the like. The instant invention attempts to improve an individual's operative association with a sporting event by providing a sheet or mask-like arrangement that is of an optically transparent characteristic and includes a trademark and the like associated with a team during a sporting event.
Prior art mask type organizations may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,811 to GILL setting forth a cap structure utilizing a mask that is formed with a zippered association to an associated cap formed with a mesh fabric for purpose of insect repulsion.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,485,160 to BASSAN sets forth a cap and mask organization wherein a framework mounted to an individual's head pivotally secures a mask thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,258,531 to BALDWIN sets forth an amusement device for children including an organization defined by a vehicular configuration to be worn about shoulders of a child for a child to simulate vehicular transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,947,786 to LUECK et al sets forth a reversible helmet mounting a shield selectively positionable to an associated helmet structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,882 to SCHUESSLER sets forth a cap including an adjustable face mask whose opening may be adjusted in relation to a face portion of an individual.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved cap and mask organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in communicating sporting enthusiasm in association with various events.